


Voyagers Forevermore

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Series: High Seas [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Five years later, Thor the Thunderer and the sudden mysterious green-eyed elf at his side are very much still enthralled by each other.





	Voyagers Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> We're too good to you... Give you a sequel oneshot ♡

Thor grabbed Loki by the waist after he had given the helmsmen the navigation for their next course to the Midgard banking district. They were due for another huge payload after their few months of squandering their last pillaging spoils.    
  
And next to Jotun Bay, that was where they would find the best treasure.    
  
It was Loki's idea, actually, and after five years being aboard Valhalla at the captain's side, he had earned the right to voice where he wanted to go next.    
  
The years had changed them both, most most of all Loki, whom was now being pulled in the direction of Thor's quarters.    
His features had changed, just so slightly. Perhaps it was the adventure and freedom that came with being a pirate upon a mythic ship. Or maybe it was the myth of a captain himself, who thought to enhance what he already loved about Loki.    
  
His raven black hair was at his mid back, and it was perfect for the bigger man to grab onto whenever he felt like it.    
Green eyes were bigger, brighter, and the cheekbones that had been high were now cutting.    
  
He looked ethereal standing next to the earthen ruggedness of the captain.    
And he was perfect.   
  
Thor almost kicked open their door, already sweeping the younger man up into his arms.

Their mouths were locked and Loki was already pulling at his lover's clothes, scratching the skin as he did. Thor had purposefully worn Loki's favorite ensemble of sapphire blue, and it had driven the younger crazy seeing the half-god in it. 

“Captain~” Loki teased as he pulled away for a moment, getting down from his arms, and running around the cabin, exciting his lover to the chase. Loki was still smaller than Thor, and again the young man figured it had to be Thor's magic that had stunted his growth. All of his family was tall, yet Loki had stopped growing when he set foot on the ship. He also hadn't aged much in features, but his aura exuded a grace many years past his age. 

The young man did not know that tales of Thor the Thunder and a beautiful green-eyed elf by his side had swept all over the world. 

“Oh, come now! You must catch me!” Loki giggled with glee, his bare feet gracefully helping him avoid the half-god he loved so much.

Thor growled, but it was an accepted challenge with a broad smile.    
He lunged for Loki again, only to catch air, and then again when he caught just the barest feel of fabric against his finger tips.    
  
"You can't outrun me forever." Thor warned, but honestly, he loved playing this game as much as Loki loved instigating it.    
It was one of the copious things the blond had fallen in love with over the years, Loki's nature to make everything more fun, more challenging.    
  
Another dodge had Thor really trying now, but the Jotun had always been more swift.   
  
Thor feigned a direction, and he caught Loki against the wall, pinning him there with a thick arm on either side of his head.    
"I win." He declared with a victory kiss.

Thor was pressing Loki's body against the wall to prevent him from slipping down and away- something Loki had done many times. 

“Only because I let you, Thor.” Loki whispered against his lips, green eyes opening slowly. Thor stroked his face, and Loki could feel the love his captain felt for him. “Shouldn't you claim your prize?” 

He was hoisted over a thick, burly shoulder, giggling as he was carried to their bedroom. The younger man let out a shriek of laughter when his ass was swatted before he was put down on the bed. 

The blond was already peeling off Loki's outerwear, making another mental note to insist the younger wear less clothing to hinder his path to milky skin.    
  
It was another thing Thor had not allowed to change was the skin of his lover. Where the sun kissed him, a few freckles appeared, but otherwise Loki remained pale.    
  
Thor kissed them often, loving the sweet way Loki would giggle, particularly if he did it in front of the crew.   
  
The blond kissed him the same now, pressing a kiss to each darkened spot on his cheeks as he discarded the the excess clothes.    
He gently laid Loki back onto the bed.   
"My perfect jewel, I keep falling more and more in love with you." He purred into his neck.

The smaller man's eyes were closed in bliss, sighing as his neck was kissed. The pair had grown wonderfully familiar with each other's bodies, but Loki was more prone to surprise discoveries. More often than not, with his own body. Just the other day he realized his chest had developed a slight curve on each side, giving his flat chest a somewhat slightly small-titted appearance. And his nipple sensitivity had increased threefold. 

“And I you.” Loki hummed back, eyes opening to look at his lover, who was sitting up and taking off his shirt. Long, pale fingers ran across the rippling tanned chest, tweaking dusty rose colored nipples, which the younger sat up to suckle. 

Thor moaned, threading his hand through silky locks to cup the back of Loki's head as he teased, making his cock twitch in heady anticipation.   
  
Thor pulled Loki's tunic off, hands instantly roaming marked shoulders and neck from their last time playing. He had made Loki ride a polished wooden dildo along with his own cock, strapped to the legs of their bed.   
  
Thor hadn't had any sort of toys like that until Loki. He had no need for them, but now he had found the copious reasons and uses for each polished glass or wooden piece.    
  
The captain pushed Loki flat onto the bed and shirked off his trousers with practiced ease. Kissing him again, Thor reached for the bottle of slick that never seemed to leave their bedside these days.

Loki pulled his knees up to his chest, exposing himself to his lover. Thor pulled out one of Loki's favorites, a string of threaded marble beads, and slicked each one. The smaller panted in excitement as the first one was pushed inside of his tight hole. His eyes rolled back, and he begged for more breathily. Soon, all seven marble beads were inside of him, and Thor pushed Loki's knees down and shut his legs, tightening him around the beads. 

“Oh! Oh, yes!” Loki groaned, eyes rolling back. 

The blond loved the way this particular toy made his lover quiver right from the start, and he grasped his cock and pumped it slowly as he climbed back up Loki's lithe body, placing kisses and bites along his path.   
  
Thor paused at his nipples, suckling the extra sensitive buds and pulling tight high pitched moans from the Jotun.    
  
"Maybe the next time he hit shore.. well.. not of a place we will plunder.. we will get one of these pierced." He smiled, rolling a nipple between his teeth.

His little lover whined a ‘yes’, and Thor continued up to kiss him deeply. Then, he turned his body so Loki's head was off the edge of the bed. Obediently, Loki opened his mouth and relaxed as Thor's thick cock entered it, and stayed relaxed as Thor began to thrust into his mouth. The captain was never too rough, but even with practiced years, the younger still found the length so impressively thick and long each time. Eyes closed, Loki's hands were toying with his nipples and own cock, moaning lowly around the length when Thor's large went possessively around his throat. 

He loved the way Loki melted into it, giving himself over to Thor's hold each time and he could feel the girth of his own cock sliding down his lover's slender throat.   
  
Thor reached over and took Loki's hand away from his cock, pinning it down to the bed with a small growl.    
"You're not touching yourself tonight. It's mine only."   
  
He knew it would eventually frustrate the younger, because the captain would purposely neglect his cock until he was desperately begging for the half god's touch.   
  


Loki whined, but a rougher thrust down his throat quieted him, and he wiggled his pinned hand away, only to come back to hold Thor's hand, lacing their fingers together. His lover was groaning above him, and Loki constricted his throat tighter, knowing the man was close to cumming. As the thrusting became hurried, Loki relaxed, sucking when he could, and soon his love was pumping thick, hot streams of cum down his throat, ensuring Loki swallowed every single drop. 

As his lover's cock slid out, Loki opened his eyes, which had tears streaming out of them, going to his hair was dusted the ground with its length. 

“Please-” He whined as Thor sat him up, a thick finger teasing his hole, which still had the marbles shoved deep inside. 

"Please what?" Thor pressed against the beads, teasing them further in before tugging at the braided piece at the end gently, pulling the largest bead almost out, only to push it back in.    
  
The captain nuzzled against Loki's neck, placing hot breaths on the sensitive spot behind his jaw.    
"Say it." He commanded as his free hand tugged at his nipple again, hard enough to hiss in pleasurable pain.   
  
He removed his hand and replaced it with his thick thigh between Loki's spread legs and instead reclaimed his spot back on his neck.

Loki let his head lull back as Thor's hand came up to grip the back of his neck, and let out a small whine. His captain kissed and sucked on his neck, teasing his sensitive spot. Loki brought his hand up, gripping Thor's blond hair, which he had encouraged the captain to grow out. Yanking slightly, he made eye contact with his beloved, and used his other hand to slip the eyepatch off. 

Electricity crackled in the hollow excitedly. 

“Fuck. Me.” Loki demanded, his voice hard and daring Thor to have his way with him- it was all for play of course. Thor would have his way with him regardless. 

Thor growled in approving pleasure.    
"Good lad~" he pressed his knee against the beads again before pulling back and tugging at the string again.   
  
He went slow, pulling out each bead but his teeth grazed against pale skin hungrily, tasting each gasp as each marble came out until his jewel was empty.    
Loki was tugging at his hair, his other hand digging into his shoulder to keep from touching his abandoned cock.   
  
But Thor did not keep his love waiting, and he sunk his already hard, thick cock deep inside him, taking both his wrists and pinning them over his head and to the headboard.

One of Loki's legs were hitched over Thor's shoulder, held in place by a possessive hand wrapped around the front of his thigh. Each loud moan of the younger's was cut off with a hitched gasp as Thor thrusted hard into him. True to Thor's words from their first coupling, he handled Loki and took care of him, fulfilling his wants and needs in bed, and in life. 

But Loki's current need was to be forced to take it the way Thor gave it, and he was, trying to wiggle his hands out of the half-god’s grasp to touch himself, but being forced to lay back for his lover. And he loved every moment of it. Each scream was one of the utmost pleasure, and each tear that fell from sparkling green eyes was one of joy. He had rarely had an unhappy day since meeting Thor, and he knew his love intended to keep it that way for as long as they lived. 

Thor rutted into Loki hard enough to knock the bed against the wall and his hand left his lover's thigh to brace against the wall, forcing him further in half.   
  
The blond took advantage of the position to cover his mouth with his own, nipping his lower lip and tugging it.   
His eye crackled, the electricity leaping out down his face and neck; something that only seemed to happen when he was with his beloved Jotun.    
  
It arched to pale skin and Thor slapped Loki's thigh hard.   
"I love you, my jewel-," Thor moaned the words but it came out like the rumbling thunder outside.   
  
Loki tried to speak but it came out as a strangled noise, so he gave up and moaned loudly, eyes rolling back as Thor fucked harder, hitting his prostate each time with dizzying accuracy. 

“P-please-” He begged, his orgasm so,  _ so  _ close as Thor let out a roar of arousal at the way his little jewel cried for him. 

"Cum for me, Loki-" Thor growled his command, electricity crackling harder as he got closer and closer to his own orgasm. He grabbed the younger's neglected cock, pumping it with the urgency he fucked with.    
  
Loki's body seized up beneath him, his channel squeezing the half god's fat cock as he climaxed, spilling his seed hard between their entwined bodies with a loud delicious cry.    
  
Thor kept moving within him, slapping his thigh again and squeezing the soft flesh.   
Lightning flashed outside and with a roar, the captain came inside his precious jewel.

Loki blinked away tears as Thor buried himself to the hilt, a wave of overstimulated arousal coursing through him as he felt the captain's cock pump cum into him. 

“Oh, Thor.” He sighed as his hands were released, and his leg was put down. Thor slipped out of him, laying down with a heavy exhale. They laid apart for a moment, both catching their breath before Loki cuddled into his lover’s side, long fingers resting on Thor's heaving chest. 

“I love you, my captain.” Loki said softly, his body already beginning to ache pleasantly. 

Thor smiled, pulling his beloved closer in his strong arms. He kissed the top of Loki's head, brushing a few damp strands from his flushed face.   
"I love you too, my Jotun jewel."   
  
Thor could never have guessed this would-be thief and accidental stow away would have become the half god's greatest and most precious treasure.    
He would forevermore sail the vast seas with his love by his side, and Loki would rise to the status of legend with the Thunderer.   
  
But no matter how grand and far spread the tales became, the younger man would always be his Loki, and Thor would always be his captain, belonging to each other like the wind and the sea under the raven flags.

**Author's Note:**

> This is where we leave Thor the Thunderer and his lovely companion Loki!


End file.
